Honest Trailer - Suicide Squad
Suicide Squad is the 178th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr',' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2016 superhero film Suicide Squad. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on December 6, 2016, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 6 minutes 16 seconds long. It has been viewed over 10.5 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Suicide Squad on YouTube "Way to go, guys. You Honest Trailer-ed yourself!" '~ Honest Trailers - Suicide Squad'' Script From the studio that owns awesome heroes like Batman and Superman (Warner Bros.) comes a film about the Worst. Heroes. Ever. ...and that's from their actual trailer (shows the words "Worst Heroes Ever" appearing in the Suicide Squad trailer). Way to go, guys; you Honest Trailer'd yourself: ''Suicide Squad'' After the...mixed reception? (shows a critic score of 27% and an audience score of 64% on Rotten Tomatoes for 'Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice)...to their last movie, Warner Bros. probably regrets spending just six weeks on the script for this one. Now, they have four short months to reshuffle their executives, juggle seven different cuts, reshoot the third act, deliver on all the Joker stuff they already put in the trailers, and manage a director who takes shots at their biggest competition ('David Ayer': F*ck Marvel!). It's like they're some kind of...hmmm, what's the word? '''Deadshot': What, we some kind of suicide squad? Man, this thing is writing itself! With Superman-level threats on the rise, Amanda Waller has a solution. She's bringing together a bunch of bad guys to save the world...from the bad guys she brought together to save the world. They're high on attitude, but dangerously low on relevant skills, like a man who's half-crocodile, half-racial stereotype (Amanda Waller: Any other requests?/'Killer Croc': B-E-T.); a guy who shoots fire, but won't (El Diablo: Imma die in peace before I raise my fists again.); one chicken-chompin' exposition machine who blurts out whatever the plot needs him to (Rick Flag: We gotta cut her heart out!...Here comes Slipknot, the man who can climb anything...Her heart's out! We can end this.); a drunk guy with a boomerang (Captain Boomerang); some Steven Seagal-lookin'-ass rope dork (Slipknot); a 90-pound girl with a bat (Harley Quinn); a lady who just kinda shows up and barely says anything, and has a magic sword, and...isn't even a bad guy? Why is she here? Rick Flag: This is Katana. She's got my back. I would advise not getting killed by her; her sword traps the souls of its victims. That's good to know...and Will Smith doing everything he can to save this movie. Amanda Waller: In a world of flying men and monsters, this is the only way to protect our country. Is it, though? (shows Batman) You'll love these good guys gone bad, but they're going up against bad guys who are even badder than the bad good guys, with bad bad guys like the Putties from Power Rangers with caviar all over their faces (Enchantress' minions); Olmec from Legends of the Hidden Temple (Incubus); and the Enchantress, an ancient spirit released by the world's worst archaeologist (June Moone). Watch Cara Delevingne make the jump from modeling to acting...like the wavy inflatable arm things outside car dealerships (shows Enchantress waving her arms), as she formulates an evil plot to destroy the world with...wait, lemme guess. It's a sky beam, isn't it (shows a blue beam shooting up into the sky)? Surrounded by rubble (shows a ring of debris circling the beam)? And a disposable CGI army, too, right (shows an army of Enchantress' minions)? Man, this really sounds like a job for The Avengers, or really any other movie in the last ten years (shows clips of sky beams from the 2016 Ghostbusters movie, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows, Independence Day: Resurgence, The Avengers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Iron Man, Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Fant4stic, and Big Hero 6). But we know fans are only here for one reason: The Joker, and they're barely gonna get any of him. Experience Jared Leto's intense method acting that blurred the line between actor, character, and total douchebag (Mark Malkin: Who did you send used condoms to?/'Jared Leto': Oh, everybody.), as he does in just ten minutes of screen time what no other actor has been able to do: make the Joker totally suck, in an interpretation that combines James Franco in Spring Breakers with Ace Ventura (Joker: This handsome hunka-hunka!/'Ace Ventura': Alllllrighty then.) and a cat, I think (shows clips of Joker purring)...? It's so edgy, you can cut him out of the movie and it wouldn't make any difference. Get ready for a film that loves exposition almost as much as it hates helicopters (shows clips of helicopters crashing), as they literally spell out who the characters are (shows text with each character's name and description appearing on-screen with the respective characters), tell you how they're feeling at all times... Harley Quinn: She seems nice. Deadshot: That is just a mean lady. Killer Croc: I like it. Deadshot: You are evil! ...and keep reminding you who's good and who's bad. Amanda Waller: The worst of the worst. Admiral Burns: These are villains, Amanda. Rick Flag: You notice these are criminals? Harley Quinn: We're bad guys. Deadshot: I'm the bad guy...Don't forget, we're the bad guys. We get it, you all suck. So gear up for the film we all thought would put the DC Extended Universe back on track, but instead gave us two hours of characters trying to look cool to a soundtrack that feels like someone's scanning through a radio dial (plays clips of soundtrack songs from various genres and eras), with great performances by Will Smith; Margot Robbie; and Jai Courtney, of all people, that get cancelled out by this hula-hooping witch (Enchantress) and this manorexic Juggalo (Joker). But, hey, at least Wonder Woman looks pretty good, right...? Starring One-Eyed Willy (Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot); Violent Davis (Viola Davis as Amanda Waller); Daddy's Little Cosplayer (Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn); Heath Lesser (Jared Leto as Joker); That's Not a Noife! (Jai Courtney as George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang); Dia de los Meh-tos (Jay Hernandez as Chato Santana/El Diablo); Tucroc Gator (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc); Just the Worst (Cara Delevingne as June Moone/Enchantress); G.I. Blows, Real American Zero (Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag); This Is Katana. She's Got My Back. I Would Advise Not Getting Killed By Her. Her Sword Traps the Souls of Its Victims. (Karen Fukuhara as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana); Lawnmower Man (Alain Chanoine as Incubus); Am I Too Soon? I'm Too Soon! (Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash); and What It Felt Like Watching This Movie (Amanda Waller repeatedly pounding a computer). for Suicide Squad - The Boondock Taints. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] The Boondock Taints Admiral Olsen: That was our main satellite uplink. Oh, no, now all they have left is the satellite they used to film the other satellite! Viewer's Comments Say "She just told everyone your deepest dark secret! You must be embarrassed!" - ''Michael Meyers ''Say/sing, "it's the most expensive time of the year" - ''George Berry-Pie ''SAY: "Hi, I'm Mr. Meeseeks, look at me!" - ''Mr. Meeseeks ''Can you please say: "M. Night Shaymalan is a beautiful and majestic man who I'm married to, and should make a movie about Jar Jar Binks leading an army of Minions!" - ''madmoblin ''Say "Deck the halls with pepperoni." - ''Benjamin Abramowitz ''Say: stop telling me what to say you fools - ''MarioGamer210 Additional "Starring" In the extended cut featured on Screen Junkies Plus, the movie also earned the titles ''The Dirty Doesn't and Edgelords of the Galaxy and the characters earned more names (in italics, the one from the regular version): *Deadshot: One-Eyed Willy, Hancocked and Loaded, Shooter MacGavin, Bullseye. *Waller: Dolores Umbridge, Amanda Not Hugandkiss, Violent Davis *Harley: Bat Girl, Daddy's Little Cosplayer, Insane Clown Pussy *Joker: Macklemore, Heath Lesser, Talk to your hand because no one likes you, Literally a Cuck, "Hey, that's my Saints Row character!" *Boomerang: That's Not a Knife, Not the Problem For Once, Rango *Diablo: Diablo Sauce, Dia de Los Meh-Tos, Tapatio, Yo Soy Firestarter *Croc: Crocodile Dumb G, Croc of Shit, Won't See You Later Alligator, Tucroc Gator *Enchantress: Basic Witch, The Bland Witch Project, Just the Worst, An Evil Zumba Instructor *Flag: G.I. Blows: Real American Zero, The Bad RoboCop, Joel Kantamann *Katana: This is Katana. She's got my back. I would advise not getting killed by her. Her sword traps the souls of its victims, Dontwanna, Phoned-In Ronin *Incubus: Lawnmower Man, Temple Guard, Apocalypt-no *Batman: Bat-cameo Tho, Bat-ride the Whip Trivia * Honest Trailers have been produced for many other DC comics movies, including Shazam, Wonder Woman, Watchmen, Batman Begins,''' The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises,' Batman Forever',' Batman & Robin',' The Killing Joke',' Batman v Superman '''and Justice League.'' * In addition, '''Screen Junkies have made Honest Trailers for many other Will Smith movies including After Earth, Independence Day, Bright and Men In Black. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - Suicide Squad ''has an 96.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. EW described Honest Trailers as a "delightfully nitpicky web series" and highlighted the video's observations about the unskilled characters. CBR.com remarked that the film was "ripe with fodder for satire" and that the only praise in the Honest Trailer was "backhanded, and most of it is reserved for the ever-charming Will Smith." CBR.com found the Honest Trailer notable for pointing out "the behind-the-scenes struggle “''Suicide Squad” became notorious for, rips apart the marketing and makes fun of the big sky laser conclusion, managing to tear “''The Avengers” down in the process." In the same article, CBR.com also observed "Honest Trailers may not have a side in the fandom wars between DC and Marvel, but they take no prisoners when it comes to superhero movies." SlashFilm highlighted Screen Junkies criticisms of "the nonsensical plotting, the behind-the-scenes troubles, and Jared Leto‘s disappointing turn as the Joker." In the same article, Slash Film noted "Screen Junkies saves some of their best burns for Leto’s performance, mocking his obnoxious “method” antics and snarking that “he does in just ten minutes of screentime what no other actor has been able to do: make the Joker totally suck.” The comparison to James Franco’s character from 'Spring Breakers' is an obvious one, but I’ve gotta give them credit for the 'Ace Ventura' reference." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Bolton, Christina Kline Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, and Andy Signore Edited by Bruce Guido and TJ Nordaker External links * 'The honest trailer for 'Suicide Squad' points out everything wrong with the movie '- Insider article * ''Suicide Squad' Honest Trailer: 'This Thing Is Writing Itself' '- MovieFone article * 'Honest Trailers Eviscerates Suicide Squad '- Kotaku article * 'Suicide Squad Honest Trailer takes aim at the worst heroes ever '- EW article * '‘Suicide Squad’ Honest Trailer: The Movie That Honest Trailers Itself '- Slash Film article * 'Suicide Squad Truly Are the Worst Heroes Ever in New Honest Trailer '- CBR.com article * 'The Honest Trailer for Suicide Squad Slams Jared Leto's Joker '''- Time article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:2010s Category:Batman Category:Season 7 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Will Smith